<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Memories Bring Back You by Shadaras</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527397">Memories Bring Back You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/pseuds/Shadaras'>Shadaras</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Baking, Comfort Food, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hugs, POV Second Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:55:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/pseuds/Shadaras</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, when they can't sleep, Glimmer and Micah find their ways to the kitchens and bake their sorrows away.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Glimmer &amp; Micah (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Red Team</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Memories Bring Back You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gammarad/gifts">Gammarad</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brightmoon Castle is not your castle now.</p><p>You are not the same, either; you see yourself on the walls, and it’s strange: You recognise King Micah, but you barely see your face in his anymore. You trail your fingers along the graven walls, and wonder what people think, seeing you here in the middle of the night.</p><p>You’re sure they think you’re grieving Angella (and they aren’t wrong), but you don’t think they realise you’re grieving yourself as well.</p><p>Glimmer finds you sometimes, her own midnight wanderings drawing her to the kitchens as surely as yours do. This was always a place of comfort for you both, long ago: Even when Angella was busy with governing and the (old, now) Princess Rebellion, she would always carve out time, at least once a week, to cook a meal with you.</p><p>She isn’t here tonight, but Glimmer’s hands are as sure on the knife as hers once were, peeling apples so that their skins make one long coil that she catches before it falls to the ground. Her magic doesn’t feel the same as Angella’s, echoing in the air more like yours, but you taste ozone and dew nonetheless as you meet Glimmer’s smile with your own.</p><p>Glimmer pulls ingredients down from shelves as you ask for them: Cardamom, cinnamon, ginger (she asks if you want it pre-grated or whole, and you swallow back tears because you hear her mother’s voice in that moment; your voice is shaky when you tell her you want it pre-grated). Sugar and flour have never moved, nor have eggs, and Glimmer is quiet as she follows your directions.</p><p>You can tell she knows what you’re making, but you’re grateful she lets you have this moment of control and constancy anyway.</p><p>When the apple-spice cake is in the oven, you sit with Glimmer and talk about your memories. It’s easier, with the warm scent filling the air, to let your tears spill. You hold each other tight, whispering about how Angella taught Glimmer to fly, about how you and Angella learned to cast spells together, about the old days and the new.</p><p>By the time the cake is done, you’re both too tired to do more than remove it from the oven and cover it carefully; a treat for the morning, a sweet surprise for any who wake before you. Then, arm-in-arm, you walk back to your bedrooms and bid each other sweet dreams.</p><p>You go to bed with a smile, the new memories now sharing space with the old and making them better for it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>